LietPol(One-ShotENG)
by Lliet
Summary: Here is a small one-shot of Hetalia on Lithuania x Poland, this short history takes place at the school. This fanfic contain yaoi (boy x boy) and classified M, you are warned don't hesitate to comment uwu it always please me :3 (Especially that it is my first fanfic of this gender and that I post on and I'm french so my english is not perfect sorry w) I hope 83


**LietPol- One shot :**

 _English Version :_

I woke up in the sound of the alarm , I looked at it with a black look before switching off it lazily. I yawn noisily while rubbing my eyes, it going certainly on a Monday morning ordinary, nothing special today as every time.

I got up with tiredness to put on my shirt, buttoning it slowly. Then I put myself in search of the rest of my clothes. When I was finally quite dressed, I went in the kitchen while tying my tie when somebody covered me eyes with the hands.

" Guess whom it is, Liet? "  
A voice hummed in my ear. I sighed then smiles while removing the hands of my eyes.  
" Hello Poland "

I answered him, turning me to face him but I was not able to hold on blushing in the view of what he carried: a squared red skirt, one cavalier* and he had red hair tongs in his beautiful fair hair. He looked at me and had a small smile accompanied with a laughter.

" I am completely cute, no? "  
He asked me while turning on himself. I blush profoundly by smiling to him. My heart beat faster when I looked at theis face so adorable.  
" Y-Yes, of course that you is him "  
I stuttered by looking at him in the beautiful eyes. He approached me for deposited his its lips slowly on mine. A few seconds later he moved back off me, smiling cheerfully. I blush before returning me to catch both slices of bread burned out which found on the table.  
Having eaten our breakfast, we left my house, laughing and making fun all along the way. As we approached the school, Poland took my hand, interlacing our fingers.  
" P-Pologne, and if somebody saw us? "  
I tell him by looking fervently around us, nobody looks at us.  
" Please Lithuania, there are no concerns to be made "  
We entered the school, then we saw Antonio and Romano who kissed each other in the corner. Suddenly, the bell rang and the pupils went every to the school building.  
I had to go at first in English class with Poland. When we arrived there, I saw sat behind his desk and next to him, Alfred who tried to dredge him. The course went begun when our professor is interrupted by Alfred who asked him questions rather stupid as " why are you so small ? " Or even " make you things only in your bed? ". Approximately five minutes later, got up, blushing.  
" Alfred, my office, now! "  
He shouted on Alfred before sliding him outside the room in the upholder by the arm. Poland pushed me and smiled, showing some look that he knew what they were going to do.  
After approximately ten minutes, it was obvious that they did not return. Poland was rested against me, he counted lines them of his exercise book, he really owed bothered. Then he turned to me, looking at me in eyes.  
" Hey Toris, I feels like totally bothering~ "  
He says while touching the points of his hair.  
" I noticed "  
I answered him in return, looking at him. He taken my hands and approached the face of mine.  
"Say, Liet" Hasked him "Yes" I answered, blushing slightly.  
" Kiss me " " W-What ? " " ''Go !kisses me please "  
He asked while moving closer to theis face again and again.  
" B-But there are people who look at us "  
I complained, by looking somewhere else. He then made his adorable sound and impressing face while looking at me.  
" Come here "  
He tells me while dragging me under the desk of which was absent, to hide all the looks.  
" Now,you can kiss me Liet? "  
He asked me while pulling to me towards him "Y-Yes"  
I answered then to his request, pressing my lips against his. I closed eyes, our mouths melted the one in the other one. I pulled him a little more towards me, deepening the kiss. I then licked my inferior lip, the bootstrap always a little more towards me, he immediately opened the mouth, moaning, while my tongue rubbed itself quietly against his.  
We are finally separate out of breath approximately two minutes later. I smiled to him closely until I saw that a small group of people hurried up around us.  
" Well, look who I found under the desk "  
Says Gilbert of a derisive smile while looking at us.  
" Ohlala what do you two do under the desk? "  
Said Francis of a teasing voicevote. My face it is then found by a tint of dark red. Poland stuck out the tongue to them of a hand and the other one he caught my hand, interlacing our fingers and pullingfiring me out of under the office.  
" Like Toris, let us find a more private place "  
Declared Feliks before opening the door and going out of the room, pulling me by the hand. I returned to see Francis, smiling and making us rather unrefined waves of the hand. When we passed in front of the office of , there were groans coming from the inside. Poland (which knew what crossed) looked at me with a smile.  
Poland had pulled me in the old infirmary which was in a building in contrast. He pushed me against a wall, looking at me of a derisive smile.  
" It is much more prived, anyone come here, no, Liet? "  
He asked, always his derisive smile with lips. I then said to myself that this day not completely as the others for once, I tried to be released but Poland looked at me and pouted, I tried to look away.  
" Liet, you are like, not pleasing "  
He mumbled then looked me with adorable sound at face. I smile, then approached my closer face of his by resting my lips against his.  
Our ltongues rubbed again the one against the other one. My hands were lying about up to his shirt, he removed his pullover. I then began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the neck. He shivered and moans, firing at my shirt so that I also remove it. I removed my pullover which was above everything looking at him of a derisive smile.  
" Liet, please ~ "  
He moans. I pressed my lips again on his. Our tongues fought for the domination. My hands arrived under his skirt, pulling downwards its underwear. He caught in his bag, a small bottle of lubricant which he gave me. He moaned again when he felt the cold liquid against his crotch. I smiled, caressing his erection.  
" Hurry, L-Liet "  
He stuttered, the eyes desired me.  
" Yes Poland "  
I murmured, moving some hair outside his eyes. Then I brought three fingers to his mouth.  
" I do not want that to hurts you … "  
I say slowly.  
" That will do, does not make it to you "  
He says in taking my fingers, covering them one by one with saliva.  
After small minute, I removed my fingers of his mouth, and managed my hand in the entrance of Poland.  
" That,,,that goes ? " " Yes, it is good, just hurry "He said,  
I smile, pushing a finger in him. He grimaced, bitting ihis lip. The second finger penetrated, it moaned my name with a little of pain. I then entered the third finger by looking at him. He panted, growling on my shoulders.  
" I-Is that okay Poland? "  
I asked with concern, begin everything small movements with my hand.  
" I-I'm well, L-Liet … "  
He moaned by looking at me, by firing at my boxer which let appear my erection. His look begged me to take him. I removed my fingers slowly then pushed my member in his pink entered. He pushed the nails in my back and threw the head behind.  
My member sank in him again and again, striking its prostate every time. I listened to him, groaning and shouting my name with a small smile on the face.  
" T-Toris, I want it, like, more! "  
Always by moaning, hung on, on me. I smiled a little more confidence, accelerating my movements. He moaned more noisily, pulling me in a kiss to take the breath away there. Our tongues were as rolled up the one around the other one while our in and out movements accelerated more and more, the rhythm of Poland agreed with my knocks.  
" A-Ah Liet … I-I can't any more! "  
He shouted while moaning before coming in my hand. I moved in him a little more before moaning noisily and coming inside him. I removed my sex slowly, collapsing me on the ground in upholder Feliks against me and by panting.  
" It was funny "  
He panted, snuggling up to me. I was thought of my arms around him as the tight a little more.  
" Yes,it was"  
I answered him by smiling. He raised eyes towards mine with adorable sound face, it meant that he wanted something.  
" Liet, I can leave my pony in your house this evening? "  
He asked hung on, on me affectionately and I looked at him.  
" … Certainly no, Poland~" " Oh Liet you are like , simply a moron, I love my pony. You know? "  
He pouted. I looked at him then kissed him tenderly.  
" All right but if he makes a stupid thing, you will clean then … "  
I murmured to his ear. He smiled cheerfully then snuggles up to me.  
" I like my pony and I love you Liet ~ "  
He hummed against me.  
" I know Popo, I know "  
I murmured, squeezing him more hardly against me.


End file.
